Final Fantasy
by Clayden
Summary: Hey guys/girls this is my 1st FanFiction so please Read and Review more chapters to come. The story of Yuna 3 years after Sin with an old threat. can Yuna and her faithful guardians defeat this old adversary find out.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy

Spira what a place to live, especially now that Sin has been vanquished from our land. Everyone is settling nicely now its as if nothing ever happened.

As appose to Sin there was an extremely powerfull mage by the name of Seymoore Guado, he was a special type of Guado as he was half human. His ambitions werent

exactly clear to us apart from trying to use Sin to control the world but nonetheless he was an ememy. People pray at temples to recieve the Fayths blessing, some who are dedicated

to the teachings of Yevon train

to become a summoner in what people call the Cloister of trials. If they are good enough and if they perform a great miracle such as the calm the Summoner will be promoted to rank of

high summoner just like my cousin.

Its kinda nice seeing my cousin grow up to become someone of great import, takes after her father Braska. Yuna was her name and she travelled along with a band of warriors called

Guardians

i was one of them, in which they are instructed in protecting her with their life even to death. We travelled to each temple so that Yuna could to pray to the Fayth that lie there to

recieve an Aeon.

Aeons are the Gods of Yevon whom guide and protect us in times of peril the summoner use these Aeons to aid in the calm. After a long Journey to Zanarkand we reached the dome

and recieved an audience with the great lady Yunalesca, who

clearly stated that the only way to defeat sin is to use the final Aeon named Lord Zaon; she also mentioned that the only way that Lord Zaon will come to their aid is to Sacrifice one of

Yunas comrades.

Yuna couldn't bare to hear those words and i hate seeing little Yunie cry but in the end Yuna came to the decision that she will not offer anyone and attacked Yunalesca and won.

Soon after we found a way to destroy Sin from the inside by means of defeating the immortal Yu-Yevon. To destroy Yu-Yevon Yuna had to sacrifice all the Aeons that she had gathered

to conjure up enough strength to defeat this evil once and for all.

It has been three years since that happened and everyone lives just as peaceful as ever.


	2. An old threat

On the Island of Besaid Yuna is travelling to the beach to watch Wakka train his Unsuccessful Blitzball team The Besaid Aurochs. "Hey Yuna what are you doing here this fine morning"

Wakka said with a huge grin in his face.

"Huh. Oh im just relaxing, I think I need to after what iv'e been through from Sin to Vegnagun its exhausting."

"Well I dunno 'bout you but I wouldnt get too comfortable a crab might nip you ya haha," Wakka teased laughing. "And also I..." Wakka came to a halt as an eruption came from the

Besaid village.

"Woah feel that!"

"Yes its coming from the village. Wakka lets go!"

The two ran quickly to see what had cause the disturbance only to see the evil Seymoore Guado standing at the foot of the temple with blood spilt over his body and ripped clothes.

"hmm. I wander when you two would show up. So you made high summoner truly I am flattered." Mocked Seymoore.

"Seymoore! How dare you invade our village like this and how are you still alive?" Yuna said angrily

"Invaded. I simply came to visit and what do you mean how am i alive. Did you actually belive that you defeated me inside Sin ha! Dont be ridiculous I am Seymoore Guado the most

powerfull mage that ever existed!

That ominous armour that i wore shielded me from most of the damage and from that point I made my escape from Sin. Speaking of damage perhaps this will refresh your memory as

too who you are dealing with." Black smoke rises

from Seymoore's body. Seymoore then extends his arm. "Feel my pain. Come. Anima!" The atmosphere grew cold and rigid the clouds darkened and A huge Anchor appears from the

sky and crashes into the ground, the anchor begins to rise

attached to it is the ever powerfull dark Aeon Anima.

"Anima destroy them as slowly as possible hahahahahahaha!" Seymoore shouts as he fades into the mist.

"Come on Wakka lets do this!" Yuna reacts confidently.

"I'll handle this." A man with a red coat clutching a massive sword approaches.

"Auron!" Yuna said amazed.

Auron removes his coat revealing his right arm, he pulls from his belt a bottle he begins to drink. After just a few sips of the liquid he stops and spurts the substance onto his sword.

"Bushido!" Auron shouts. His sword grows longer and a purple glow emits from the blade Auron then charged towards Anima and cut through her chest thus defeating the Aeon.

"It is over."

Yuna runs toward Auron "Auron are you ok?"

"Yes i'm fine. I'm glad I got here when I did there could have been some serious injuries if I came any later.

"The nerve of that guy summoning Anima in a place like this." Yuna said clenching her fist.

"he's done it before." Auron turns to Yuna. "In luca. Yuna's eyes widen as she hears faint screams for the lucen people.

She brushes her tears away, "But Auron. What could Seymoore possibly want now that Sin is dead?" Auron looks into the distance.

"Isnt it obvious. He thinks that Sin chose him so he must be finding a way to revive Sin and there is only one man who could make this catastrophe happen."

He turns to Yuna again. "Are you saying..."

Auron interferes, " exactly the one man capable of rebirthing Sin is Tidus."

"Then we must travel to the dome in zanarkand to find Tidus before Seymoore does." Yuna suggests looking more serious than ever.

"I agree but first it would be in our best interest to gather your old guardians as this task is not as simple as skewing some flan." Auron alarms Wakka of the task at hand and

immediatly arrives at Yunas side.

"I will do what I can Yuna I'll make sure Seymoore is put down for good this time. I'll go to LuLu and tell her about the objective." Wakka departs to his tent to find LuLu.

" I guess I'm not going to have a break after all huh."

"hmmm. I guess not. Just like old times huh."

"Just like old times." Yuna whispers


	3. The Scorching Sands

"Hey Yuna I forgot to tell you. Cid sent us his airship to use because of your efforts with Sin and Vegnagun so my advice would be to travel over to Bikanel island and visit Rikku after all

she was one of your guardians."

Auron suggested in a calm manner. "You're right Auron, she may be of help to us we will organise for dispatch immediatly." Yuna, Auron, Wakka and LuLu travelled to the docks where

Cids airship lied in wait. they all said there goodbyes

and took off towards the vast desert of Bikanel island. "So dya think Rikku and the rest of the Al-Bhed have finished the rebuilding of home yet? After all they've had quite some time."

Wakka questioned whilst gnawing a piece of meat.

"Oh I dont know but either way Rikku is coming with us no matter what." Yuna said humerously.

"Wait is that a sandstorm. It is! I've never seen one so violent before..." Auron casually said only to be interupted by LuLu.

"Yuna! the left wing has been destroyed! what should we do! Yuna!" LuLu screamed in terror.

"Everyone get back!"

"Its too late Yuna we're going down!" Auron shouted clutching on to the first stable object he could find. The airship fell from the sky crashing into the sand like a comet, the airship was destroyed.

"Ugh! Man what a landing. Yuna remind me never to travel by air again. Here of all places." Wakka moaned dusting himself off.

"Great. No airship now what!" Yuna belched kicking the sand in distress.

"Well we keep moving there is no point in staying here."

"I agree with Auron Yuna and...Wakka! put the food away we're in the middle of the desert and you have the nerve to sit there and pig out I..."

"Enough! lets keep moving before any fiends pass by." Auron bellowed gripping his sword in anger.

A mile away Rikku sees the smoke rising from the ground.

"Huh. Hey Cid. Isnt that your airship. Isnt it ment to be invincible as you say. Well take a look, I told you to install a grav' lift but no you wanted wings see if you just listened to me..." Rikku is interupted.

"Be quiet will ya and get off my back! Why dont you and Pain go see what the fuss is about eh? Oh and i'm not asking move it!" Cid argued and Rikku and Pain begin to leave when they see a group of people in the distance.

"Hey Rikku. Guess we dont have to move after all huh." Pain laughed with a sigh of relief.

"Huh, hey isnt that Rikku there. Well what dya no it is Rikku and someone else perhaps you know her Yuna ya." Wakka guessed.

"Yeah it's pain! Pain!!!" Yuna shouts whilst running towards the two girls.

"Hey Yuna I didn't expect to see you here what brings you to Bikanel?" Pain asked Happily.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Me. I just came to help out with the rebuilding of home and to fend off any monsters that may attack us in the progress."

"Oh. well anyway..." Yuna tells Rikku and Pain the details. "and thats why we need your help will you aid us?" Yuna Calmly asked.

"Of course little Yuunie anything for you right Pain. We can leave home to my people lets go!" Rikku said in delight and exitement.

"We have no airship though we crashed it coming here."

"Then Your lucky I have A boat." Cid interupted.

"Cid really that would be helpfull." Yuna pleaded.

"Yeah but promise me this. Whatever your mission is carry it out and succeed ok." A group of Al-Bhed arrive carrying a large rowing boat and skooters.

"I will and thanks again."

"Yeah yeah. use the scooters to get to shore it's due east from here."

"Ok bye." Yuna and everyone else jump onto the scooters and drive to the shore with some Al-Bhed behind them carrying the enormous boat.


	4. The fall of the Ronso

Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Rikku, LuLu and Pain travel from the great desert of Bikanel and arrive at the calm lands where from there they cross the icy path of Mt. Gagazet.

"Ah the calm lands it feels so nice here away from all the fighting in the world well i could just stay here forever they even have a temple here which is no longer abandoned." LuLu said allowing the wind to gently brush against her face.

"Yes this place is indeed beautiful it also brings back memories, but this is no place to be resting now we must press on right Auron?" Yuna said respectively.

"Yes you're right this is no place to dawdle once we reach Mt. Gagazet we will speak with the Ronso and arrange for Kimahri to join us."

"Auron what if the Ronso dont like us? That would be terrible right Yuunie." Rikku says butting in.

"Of course they will like us we saved there home from destruction and we defeated Sin I think thats more than enough. Besides they've accepted Kimahri back into the tribe so we know that there is a friend up there." Yuna convincingly said.

"Ahh maybe your right horay for Yuunie grand summoner of Spira."

"Yes enough of that Rikku i'm sure Yuna gets lectured enough about that. Putting that aside the base is just ahead of this closure." Auron begins to lead on whilst the others follow.

"Hey LuLu isnt that cavern..."

"Yes Wakka. The Cavern of stolen Fayth. Home to Yojimbo, but we must not let this Aeon distract us from our mission that is for another time lets keep going." LuLu stands close to Wakka as to not draw her attention towards the Cavern to much.

"There it is the base of the holy Mt. Gagazet," Auron rushes towards the mountain to find a Ronso to speak with. When they arrived most of the Ronso tribe lay dead on the snowy floor except one who is on the verge of dying.

"Hey you!" Auron rushes to the fallen Ronsos aid. "Can you speak what happened here." Auron said hastely.

"Ugh! I dont know exactly who it was as his actions were so quick all I saw was long blue hair." The Ronso spoke quietly and slow while trying not to move.

"Lie still. Can you tell me where Kimahri is?"

"The last I saw of him he was up in the moutains fending off any malevolent intruders. Please if you intend on arriving to his aid then make haste, as I dont know how long he will last... UGHGHHH!!" The Ronso screamed in agonising pain until the point where he was laid to rest.

"May you be at peace in Yevon master Ronso." Auron prayed for the Ronsos safe passage to the Farplane and turned to Yuna. "I know me haven't much time but we can't leave his soul to become a fiend please Yuna perform the sending."

"Yes I will stand back please." Yuna arms her staff and begins to turn it in a clockwise motion soon after spirit energy and a mystical blue glow encircles her, the Ronsos body rises and is sent to the distant Farplane.

"Thank you Yuna now lets go!!" Auron, Yuna, Wakka, LuLu, Rikku and Pain run from the base and up the moutain towards where Kimahri is currently in conflict with an enemy. 


	5. Kimahri's sacrifice

The party arrive at the top of Mt. Gagazet where they see Kimahri readying his spear against the infamous Seymoore floating in the sky. Seymoore notices Yuna and ignores Kimahri. "Oh Yuna how nice of you to come although im afraid you've come at a rather bad time

why dont you just go home and come back lets say about a week? Yes that will be enough time for these pathetic creatures to rot into the soil in which they were raised on hahahahaha!" Seymoore laughes triumphantly.

"Shut up! how dare you talk about the Ronso that way now I wish to defeat you myself!" Yuna screams overconfidently.

"grrr. That is no way to talk to your superiors!" Seymoore shouts while thrusting his arm towards Yuna firing a demonic black laser from his hand. Auron plunges himself towards Yuna blocking the blast with his sword.

"It is futile Seymoore. You deserve to be sent to the deepest circle of hell for what you have caused upon Spira and its inhabitants!" Auron swings his sword shooting the attack miles away.

"Hmmm. You don't deserve to face me and anyway i'm bored. So lets end this quickly shall we?" Seymoore looking more malicious than ever gathers energy into his left arm then releasing it down the side of the cliff, soon after two giant metal hands leech onto the cliffside

and from that A huge Metal giant leaps onto the surface clutching A gigantic sword. "Hehahahahaha! Now there is no escape! I'm so very sorry but your life ends here."

"Dont worry Yuna i'll handle this." Pain steps in from behind Yuna unsheathing her sword.

"Pain... be careful." Yuna starts to cry.

"Don't worry I eat piles of scrap like this for breakfast, Kimahri lets do this." Pain charges towards the metal giant and swings her blade against its leg, all there was was A scratch. "No way..."

The metal giant lifts its powerfull knee and hits Pain in the chest sending her crushing against the wall. "Kyaaaah!" Kimahri thrusts his spear into the giants head preventing it from killing her.

"Tch." Pain spits blood onto the floor. "That all ya got!" Pain grasps her sword and charges towards the machine for A second attempt.

" 'Yawn' This is pointless Iron giant finish her off now!" Seymoore growls growing impatient. The iron giant swings its enormous blade at Pain before she could make contact cutting open her chest, Pain falls to the floor in agony fighting to stay alive.

"AHHHHHH! Pain Noooo!" Yuna runs towards Pain at the same time the iron giant thrusts its mighty blade downwards at Yuna.

"Lady Yuna!!" Kimahri disconnects from the giants head and attempts to block the oncoming assault. "Arghh..." Blood spills from Kimahri's mouth and chest falling to the ground.

"This is unbearable. I will finish this off!" LuLu steps forward chanting. "Burn everything in your path. FIRAJA FURY!" LuLu lets out a howl as a huge rush of fire bursts from her fingertips incinerating the metal monster to ash. "Begone!"

"Well. perhaps I underestimated you I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you live." Seymoore reveals A huge pike preparing to impale Yuna.

"Yuna. I lived to protect you from birth even to death. Now it looks like I have carried out that perpose farewell and make sure you succeed. kyaaaaaah!" Kimahri leaps towards Seymoore and imapales him in the stomach thus thrusting both him and Seymoore off the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yuna screams in sadness holding pain in her arms.

"Yuna, all I ever wanted was to fly an airship but after I met you and joined the Gullwings I learnt something. It was that I was born to become A great warrior. I'm glad I left Bikanel Yuna and now I can now rest with dignity and honor. Farewell." Pain closes her eyes as she dies while Auron approaches.

"Yuna I am truly sorry about Pain and Kimahri. Kimahri was A great friend to me aswell but there will be A time to grieve for them and now is not the time we must get to Tidus before the enemy, otherwise more lives will be lost and worse the destruction of our planet." Auron said collectively.

"You're right." Yuna brushes away her tears and grasps her staff. "I know what I must do. I must defeat Seymoore, I will defeat Seymoore!" Yuna gets to her feet prays for pain and then leads the party over the mountain to Zanarkand. "I'm ready to end this. Once and for all!"

"Wouldn't of put it any other way!" Auron replied. 


	6. The Battle in Zanarkand

Yuna and the rest of the party press on quickly to there arduous journey across Spira to reach Zanarkand home of Tidus. " C'mon guys its just down this slope," Wakka shouts insinuating that it was a simple task.

" We know Wakka! Sometimes I just dont see how I put up with you," LuLu said.

"Ahh. There it is yo!" Wakka replied ignoring LuLu's comment also picking up the pace to get to Zanarkand. They all arrive and look around in amazement at the changes that have been bestowed apon the great city.

"WoW! He's really done up the place hasn't he." Wakka exclaimed said with his hands behind his head.

"Yes. It's beautiful. I mean. It's not what the city looked like but it sure is spectacular." Yuna pointed out before moving on to the more pressing matters, " Lets keep moving. We cannot allow our minds to be dazzled by this wonder we must go to the dome."

"I concur I will lead on there might be fiends on the road." Auron mentioned and then started to make his way through Zanarkand, the others follow.

"Ohhhh Yuuuunie!!!!!!!!! My arms and legs hurt why are we doing this carry me please." Rikku moaned. "Yunie. Yunie! Hey are you even listening to me."

"Rikku please. I'm not going to carry you just endure the pain okay." Yuna pleaded hoping she would cooperate.

"Oh fine. I'll suffer." Rikku exaggerated for attention, no one listened. The team continued to make haste towards to dome when they came to a hault.

"Stop! What in the world did this?." Auron asked whilst looking over a giant Crater that had been carved into the ground. "Be on your guard I sense something bad at work here and I..." Auron stop immediatly and was fired backwards as A huge creature burst from the underneath the crater.

"Ahh. Auron are you ok?" Yuna shouted attempting to heal Auron.

" I'm fine. You should know that by now. I dont get beat that easily." Auron sprang to his feet and took out his sword. "Thats A Behemoth King! Why would something such as that be here." Auron said confused and he ran to attack the huge beast.

"Rikku! Everyone lets help him." Yuna said confidently, clutching her staff.

"Sure thing Yunnie lets give it our all" Rikku pulls from her side two daggers one in each hand and ran to Aurons side. The rest did the same with their own respective weapons. Auron swung his blade into the Behemoths leg creating A severely big cut forcing it to go on all fours.

"Now Rikku aim for the head!"

"Gotcha Auron." Rikku flung herself towards the Behemoths face when it swung its huge paws into her sending he flying backwards.

"Rikku!" Yuna screamed.

"Focus Yuna this isn't time for words!" Auron pulled his flask from his belt and drank, once again he spat the substance onto his sword and cut the Behemoths chest. The Behemoth king roared in agony as the blades sting slid strait down its chest. The creature backed off and opened its mouth. At this time,

A huge red laser charged up inside its mouth to then which it fired straight at Auron.

"Go moogle warrior protect Auron now!" LuLu commanded and her moogle jumped out of her arms and flyed towards the blast. The laser smashed into the moogle which injured LuLu as a part of her was bound to the moogle in order to block the attack. "Ugh!" LuLu fell to the ground unconscious. Auron became unable to fight back as the blast was so close to his body.

but then Rikku step forward with A yellow Aura surrounding her.

"Leave it to me... GODHAND!" Rikku lets out A cry as her daggers combine to create one single wristblade. GODHAND was Rikkus Celestrial weapon. Power draws around her left hand where she holds her weapon.

"Now die!" Rikku charges towards the beast and stabs it with her blade piercing its heart. GODHAND disappears and Rikku becomes drained of all her energy.

"Dammit Rikku do you what could have happened to you! You used your Celestrial weapon in your condition, you need to think before you act!" Auron stated then turned to Yuna. "Yuna could you heal me please? I can carry Rikku she should have recovered by the time we reach the dome." Yuna knelt down and chanted A spell to cure Auron of his physical state, after Auron got up

sheathed his sword and carried Rikku on his back.

"Hey. What about LuLu?" Yuna asked.

"I'll carry her she'll come around soon don't worry ya." Wakka picked up LuLu and carried her on his back.

"There's the dome." Auron begins to pick up speed eager to get to Tidus.

"C'mon Yuna we need to get there ya!" Wakka shouts also running.

Yuna shouts "Yes," Yuna then whispers "I'm coming." 


	7. Mission Failed

They finaly reach the dome and make there way through to find Tidus. "Man I forgot how big this place is yo. How are we ment to find him." Wakka exclaimed looking around in amazement.

"What do you mean how? He'll be in the main area just through them double doors." Auron stated pointing over to the massive doors. They make their way inside and find Tidus sitting down on a big chair,

with A sword either side of him. "Tidus!" Yuna shouts running towards him to hug him. "Look we need your help. Seymoore has returned and plans to rule Spira with Sin by his side." Yuna explains.

"I know why your here and the answer is no." Tidus plainly stated. "I can't."

"What are you saying."

"He's saying that even if he tried nothing would work. Dont you remember, he is a dream of the fayths he can't hurt anyone." Auron explained and Yuna begins to remember and understands the situation.

"Oh, but nonetheless we need to keep you from Seymoore."

"Heh. You can try." Tidus said. At that moment in time there was a huge explosion which came from behind Yuna and Seymoore appeared from the rubble.

"Hmm just in time, oh sorry were you talking? My mistake but i'm afraid he's going to have to come with me now okay." Seymoore holds his hand out as if Tidus would accept his proposal.

"Sorry but he's coming with us." Auron said.

"Ugh. How typical, once again you lead a situation to violence. I would have thought that losing two of your comrades would be enough but oh well, I guess this is going to get ugly." Seymoore said calmly snapping his fingers.

A dark figure entered the room and stood beside Seymoore. "Your orders?" The man said.

"Leave no witnesses!" Seymoore said manically.

"As you command." The man prayed to Yevon and at that time he chanted some sort of strange spell.

"What is he...oh no! Everyone get ready!" Yuna shouted and everyone armed themselves.

"Well I guess I shouldn't interfere so i'll be going now." Seymoore said while firing A mystic chain which latched onto Tidus forcing him to follow.

"No!" Yuna shouted.

"Time to die high summoner hahahahaha!" The man exclaimed as he stopped chanting and raised his hand, from that point the ceiling collapsed and A huge dragon like creature covered in Dark skin appeared.

"Dark Bahumet." Yuna whispered.

"Be strong we can defeat this menace!" Auron said drawing his sword.

"Of course we can! Yunnie you dont have to worry about a thing." Rikku intereupted while jumping off Aurons back.

"Oh so you're finally awake then?" Auron said.

"What do you mean ive been awake for ages like five minutes after I defeated the Behemoth King." Rikku explained.

"What!!!!!!! You've been awake all this time and you made me carry you!" Auron shouted furiously.

"Yeah." Rikku said while laughing.

"Grrr well we can talk about this later right now we got bigger problems." Auron said looking up at Dark Bahumet. "Everyone unleash your strength and bring down this tyrant!"

"Gotcha!" Wakka said.

"Lets do it." LuLu shouted placing her moogle onto the floor. "Thundaga Fury!" A huge burst of electricity flew from LuLu's fingertips and struck the Dark Aeon.

"Heh. You really think thats enough to bring down something with twice as much power of any Aeon! Don't make me laugh." the man said mockingly.

"No but this is! Ultima!" LuLu cried as A huge explosion came from underneath Bahumet injuring it A little. "Hows that Dark summoner?" LuLu said overconfidently.

"Haha! If thats all you then you may as well give up now!"

"Huh!" LuLu said stunned as the smoke cleared and the Dark Aeon stood tall as if nothing had happened. "What I gave it my all. Can A Dark Aeon really be this powerfull? What if I... no I can't unleash my Celestrial weapon here I must keep my strength for Seymoore." LuLu thought to herself. 


	8. Three against One

"Hyaa!" LuLu continued to fire wave after wave of magick at the Aeon but all proved to have the same outcome.

"Whats wrong is your so called magick not working? Well thats A shame everyone knows that A dark Aeon as powerful as Bahumet is impervious to all types of magic including non-elemental so you can forget about using ultima Fury because it wont work! HAHAHA!" The man said triumphantly.

"What! Impervious thats impossible. Given the direct measure of A certain type of black magick the force can break through anything! This has to be some kind of trick." LuLu shouted.

"Trick you say. Oh no my dear this is no trick and you have yet to see the full force of Bahumets power! Now use impulse rain terror down into her soul." The dark mage laughed as dark Bahumet clenched his fists and created six balls of twisted black energy which he then focused all of them on LuLu.

"This is my only chance. I have no choice..." LuLu thought to herself. The six energy balls collided into LuLu with immense power creating A huge veil of smoke around LuLu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! It is over, no one could of survived that..."

"Hmm, sorry to disappoint you."

"What the! No way He hit you head on with impulse, what are you!" The man said backing away.

"Me. Why i'm just an ordinary black mage with control over one of the seven Celestrial weapons by the name of Onion knight and I must say mines one of the most devastating of them all." LuLu said calmly and as the smoke cleared you could see A purple aura surrounding her and in her hands she held A knight shaped moogle.

"Do you want to know why. Its because It amlifies my magick capabilities by over 73% thats nearly triple the amount I could usually do." LuLu said confidently.

"Grrrr. No matter even with your celestrial weapon you are still no match for dark Bahumet incase you didn't remember he's impervious to it!" The man spoke with a stroke of luck.

"oh. Who ever said I was attacking him. HAHAHAHA!" LuLu laughed as she releases Onion knight and together they casted A tremendous amount of magick at the dark mage.

"No! You can't even if you do Bahumet will be your executioner HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mage laughed as he was slowly torn apart by the power of LuLu's Celestrial weapon.

"Woah LuLu I gotta hand it to ya you put on quite A display haha!" Wakka said abruptly. LuLu smiled followed by A roar from the dark Aeon.

"It's still here, he was telling the truth." LuLu said amazed. " I can't defeat it even with my Celestrial weapon we need something thats not magick but stronger than steel..."

"I know." Yuna interupted.

"Huh well whatever it is you'd better hurry up we havent got much time!" LuLu said. At that time Bahumet went on all fours and the floating disc on his back began to charge up with massive amounts of energy which was then being transferred to his mouth.

"Ahh! Whats it doing!" Rikku Exclaimed.

"What do you think. He's preparing A devastating attack known as Megaflare." Auron explained.

"Mega what! Be carefull Yunnie!"

"Yuna if you are to pull this off and survive then I must do what I can to prevent Megaflare."

"Yes. Do what you must LuLu."

"So whats your plan Yuna?" LuLu asked.

"That man said that Bahumet is impervious to all kinds of magick right so we needed something stronger than steel but also not magick either. Well the answer of course is to call upon the great Magus sisters."

"Are you sure Yuna I mean they do as they please."

"Not if I use A certain weapon."

"Nirvana. You mean to call upon you Celestrial weapon now!"

"LuLu it's ok unlike yours mine doesn't drain my energy to use in battle mine simply allows any Aeon I summon to be Obediant and twice as powerfull using as little energy as possible."

"If you say so but don't overdo it." LuLu used Onion knight as A shield as Bahumet unleashed Megaflare from his mouth obliterating the surroundings and shattering Onion knight.

"Yuna now!" Yuna called upon her Celestrial weapon Nirvana and summoned the Magus sisters.

"Now sisters combine your strength and use Delta attack to destroy Bahumet!" Yuna ordered and the three sisters prepared their overdrive. They trapped dark Bahumet in an unbreakable transparent pyramid after which they flew above him concentrating all their power into one beam of extreme energy which shot down the middle of the three crashing into the pyramid,

thus destroying it and doing collosal amounts of damage to dark Bahumet. After that the energy faded and Bahumet remained lying on the floor defeated, the Magus sisters returned to the surface. "Thank you for all your help you may return to Yevon now." Yuna thanked as the Magus sisters faded away into the mist.

"Yeah thats what I am talking about yo! Two women kicking ass yeah thats right haha!" Wakka applauded.

"Yes thank you Wakka, but LuLu are you ok?

"Yes i'm fine Onion knight all the damage from Megaflare it's ok." LuLu said.

"May your knight be at peace LuLu he served us well." Yuna said comforting LuLu.

"Thank you but we must head towards Seymoore now that he has Tidus he could summon Sin anytime now."

"That maybe the case but charging in to enemy territory not knowing what we're up against is reckless." Auron stated.

"Yes but what other choice do we have?"

"Hmm. If he wishes to bring back Sin. Then all we got to do is to get someone who has defeated Sin in the past."

"You mean..."

"Thats right Yunalesca, the first ever person to defeat Sin."

"So it's settled are next lead is to travel to Guadosalam and enter the Farplane." Yuna said. "Lets just hope she co-operates because we did defeat her in battle in the past."

"Well we'll know once we get there now lets move we have no time to lose!" Auron exclaimed as the party begin to travel to the Farplane to request Yunalesca's aid in defeating Sin.


	9. The road to the Farplane

The road was A treacherous one but eventually they made it to the Thunder plains where from there they would enter Guado territory. "I hate these plains you can never tell when the lightnings going to strike, you just don't know." Wakka complained.

"Oh shut up Wakka all you do is complain all the time. Why don't you just be quiet for once in your life and start worrying about whats acyually important!" Rikku shouted at Wakka.

"Hey! Coming from you blabber mouth you never shut up you moan at the most simplist things imaginable it drives me crazy..." Wakka shouted Annoyed.

You're both driving me crazy, now why don't you both just shut up before I blast you with more magick than you can handle!" LuLu said charging up fire in her hands.

"Man ok just calm down." Wakka said.

"What did you just say!"

"Enough all of you!" Auron shouted.

"OK." All three of them said. after that A huge dark thunder cloud appeared in the distance.

"Huh! A Black thunder cloud that big? Stay on your toes." Auron said drawing his sword. They make there way to the unusual cloud, once they arrived the saw the culprit.

"Oh no! Another summoner." Yuna said.

"Yes but he looks somewhat weaker than the previous one."

"Behold the wanders of electricity my friends fortunatly for you though you get to see its sheer beauty up close hahahahaha!" The summoner said.

"Is this guy A joke?" Wakka said laughing.

"Whats that suppose to mean!" Said the summoner.

"Well look at you you're just not cut out for this man." Wakka said.

"Not cut out eh? Ha! Well I assure you that I am very cut out for this and most other things." Said the summoner Gathering energy in both of his hands and then releasing it into the air. "Hahaha how fares me now boy witness my power!" The summoner then focuses his energy into one area creating A portal.

"Perge the land Dark Ixion!" From that moment A dark version of Ixion Appeared from the portal and howled.

"Looks like another fight!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Looks that way!" Auron said charging towards dark Ixion.

"Ha! Bring it on Ixion will crush you."

"Don't bet on it!" Auron charged at full swing at Ixion snapping his horn in two.

"Ahh! You can't do that how is he ment to attack!"

"Thats the whole point!" Auron took another swing but this time it was blocked by one of the summoners spells.

"You can't win fool! Ixion ready Thors Hammer!" The summoner shouted. dark Ixion gathered all the electricity in his body and towards his broken horn in which to release Thors Hammer.

"You really think you can win now? Ixion will beat you in one blow!" At that moment A distorted crackle came from behind the summoner and Ixion released the energy from his horn only proving to be knowhere near as powerfull as it could of been, and Auron deflected it with a swing of his sword.

"This battle is won go home before I force myself to kill you!" Auron said.

"This isn't over Ixion is still alive! Prepare another Thors Hammer."

"I'm afraid thats impossible. You see after activating his overdrive he has to wait before his energy gets restored to his body so technically your out of luck. Now leave!" Auron said pointing his blade at the summoner.

"NO! Ixion destroy him. Ixion!" dark Ixion remained still for A few seconds before turning to the summoner. "What are you doing the enemies that way go kill them!" Ixion continued walking towards the summoner and after A while he picked up speed and thrusted his horn into the summoners gut.

"See I told you. You can't force him to do anything and now he turned against you, I said go home but your going to have to learn the hard way!" Auron said putting his sword away, "Yuna lets keep moving let his soul become A fiend he doesn't deserve rest."

After defeating the summoner Ixion returned to his own realm and they continued to walk towards Guadosalam. In the end they arrived in Guadosalam and they stood before the gateway to the farplane. "We wish to enter the Farplane to pay our respects." Auron stated.

"Don't worry we'll let you in. Open the gates!" Said the guado to the other guards and they co operated with no trouble. The gates seal was broken and the ancient doors opened revealing A bright white light which lit up the entire surroundings.

"Thank you. Everyone lets go." Auron said.

"Right!" Everyone else said. They made there way through the old pathway and ascended to the cliff which stands over the Farplane.

"Lady Yunalesca we come to you now in this dark hour to ask of your help. What say you." Auron shouted into the distance. Shortly after A strange mist appeared and from the cloud A women as elegant as ever stepped onto the cliffside.

"My lady." Auron said while bowing before her.

"It is ok Auron you don't have to bow for I am here now. What is it that you want? What has happened in the land of Spira since my departure? Please rise and tell me everything." Yunalesca said. Auron and the others told Yunalesca of the situation.

"You see we need your help on this one, if you do not return now Seymoore will control Spira with Sin at his command and we cannot let that happen!" Auron plainly stated.

"Yes I know why I need to return but why should I? I mean you were the ones who defeated me in Zanarkand and prevented anyone from gaining the final Aeon. If you are so scared for what Seymoore can do with Sin then you should have thought about what you did three years ago!" Yunalesca argued.

"What! How can you say that. We need you all of Spira needs you! You are the only person left who can defeat Sin!" Auron shouted.

"I don't care anymore. You want Spira to survive so badly then why don't you just go save it yourself?" Yunalesca said while turning away from Auron.

"Fine if thats the path you've chosen then I can say no more."

"Auron!" Yuna said.

"I'm sorry Yuna. She doesn't want to help anyone afterall. Shes A coward who wont stand and fight." Auron said angrily.

"Farewell protectors of Spira." Yunalesca said while fading away in the mist.

"Whats going to happen now man?" Wakka said.

"I don't know. She obviously wants to see us and above all Spira crumble by the hands of A monster." Auron clenched his sword, "But i'm not gonna let that happen. You hear me Yunalesca! I'll defeat Seymoore and send Sin to the crushing black oblivion from whence it came! I swear to Yevon!" Auron shouted from the top of his voice both angry and sad.

"It's time to end this Auron. Once and for all!" Yuna said to Auron.

"Yes. We will defeat them both and save Spira from total cataclysmic destruction! We go now to the Bevelle temple where Seymoore lies with Tidus captive." Auron said while placing his sword onto his back and preparing to leave the Farplane. 


End file.
